


Dinner

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Dinner

Working for Aflie Solomons was a task completely on its own. He was a good boss, always made sure you was never without money and often dropped by your accounting office to make sure you were well. Sometimes, however, he was a little difficult.

This was proven by the copious amounts of files and papers stacked up on your small wooden desk, not seeming to be disappearing any time soon. You had your head practically buried in numbers and expenditures, your grasp on your pen beginning to become painful.

You were unwillingly tugged from your work when you heard a heavy knock at your door. Putting down your pen, taking a moment to relish in the relief it gave your aching knuckles, you spoke. “Come in.”

In came no other than your boss, Alfie, in his hands another batch of papers to add to your pile. You never really understood why he knocked, but you appreciated the kind gesture nonetheless. When you saw the papers in his hands, your heart sunk. “’Ello love, sorry to bother you but I ‘ave some more for ya.” He said, placing them amongst the others.

A small sigh escaped your lips, eyes following his hand as he placed them down before wondering back to him again. You admired his stature, he _definitely_ was a good looking man, there was no doubting about that. His kind gestures always seemed to make your cheeks heat up and your stomach feel like a butterfly sanctuary. However, you tried to squash your thoughts in fear of what would happen if he didnt feel the same.

You were pulled back to reality by a hand waving in front of your face, and a concerned looking Alfie. “You alright, love? You look a bit out of it?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

Ever since hiring you, he had a soft spot for you. Within the last year of you working for him, his soft spot had definitely developed into something more complex, that he thought you would never return. 

How wrong he was.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, Alfie.” You said quickly, brushing hair out of your face as you gave him a strained smile, immediately feeling embarrassed that you let your thoughts get the better of you. 

“Listen, love, I feel bad for givin’ ya all this work, right? Well, if you want, after you finish tonight, I’d like to take ya for dinner.” Alfie said, eyes constantly watching you through fear of your reaction. Luckily, his beard covered the majority of the redness evolving on his cheeks.

“I’d love to, thank you Alfie.” You replied after a moment of silence. You couldn’t quite believe the luck you was having. You was surprised you could even formulate a coherent response due to the thumping of your heart in your chest.

“Right, well, be ready at six. I’ll get Ishmael to pick you up.” Alfie said, giving you a nod before exiting your office, leaving you with a room full of paperwork and a mind full of him.


End file.
